User blog:Cheetahrock63/Multarach
WIP Multarach is a name frequently used to refer to a seemingly infinitely large and immortal "spider"-like species of entity that reside in a seemingly backwater parts of their home multiverse. The multiverse Multarach lives in consists of a countably infinite number of glome-shaped closed universes slowly drifting throughout a four spatial dimensional hyperbolic flune. Multarach's sector of the multiverse is an expansive and ever-growing web that also has infinitely long tendrils of a sticky, tensile, and strong material pitch-black in colour similar to that of its surroundings used to snare universes that drift too close. Once at least one universe is trapped, the universe is reeled in so Multarach may feast on the matter within the universe. While not exactly the most powerful entity in its Gigaverse, it is an ever-present possible threat to local populations of universal-level civilizations. Characteristics Few have directly observed the physique of multarach and based on the known recorded sightings, scientists have a rough prediction on its appearance. The vast majority observations of the entity come from detecting beams a few arcnanoseconds across of photons that originated from it that would appear to glow a very dull purple to human observers as these photons have energies corresponding to most dominantly 404.72 nm violet and 665.99 nm red. These beams are thought to originate from Multarach and have been nicknamed “The Eyes of Multarach”. The paths these beams of light take are diverging parallel lines and consequently, universes incredibly far away from each other may be able to detect photons of Multarachnid origin. The "eyes" come in octuplets and every octuplet is positioned on one of infinitely many "heads" that multarach seem to have. Multarach has an infinitely large horogongol-shaped abdomen with many smaller gongol-shaped heads and two-segmented spider-like legs protruding from it. Each head appears to be several trillions of light-years across and every leg seems to be about thrice the length of a head. Eight legs surround each head and every head is distributed in a deltille fashion. Not much is known about the life cycle of multarach or where they even come from. Some inhabitants of the multiverse speculate that multarach are of extramultiversal origin and that the multiverse is probably primed for more invaders to come. Structure of Web and hunting strategies The web of a multarach is a large sector of most likely an order-6 tetrahedral honeycomb—a paracompact honeycomb. This means that the vertices of the tiling are at infinity and all of the strands that make up the edges are infinitely long. The thickness of the strands are about 200 billon light-years—while not that thick compared to a universe, its rigidity and adhesion to universes more than makes up for it. When a universe drifts into the web, the multarach is alerted and one of its heads wraps the universe in a substance that converts all of the matter into a rather inert material and then swallows the universe. The spacetime of the universe is soon spat out. Universes that have been sucked dry by multarach are distinctive for their severe lack of or absence of any mass-energy, he presence of a rough boundary and holes, and their distinctive highly negative curvature. The material that composes the web is a very strong and adhesive material that absorbs all radiation that hits it—making it look equally as black as empty interuniversal space in appearance. Either protruding from the web or the mouths of multarach are infinitely long sticky strands of the material. A multarach reel speed can be several billions of factors above the speed of light, meaning that (ignoring light's finite speed) observers even in walking pace relative to a stationary object will observe the universe moving backwards in time from one of Multarach's many jaws. Many portions of civilizations who've escaped their universe in very close proximity to one of Multarach's heads may end up accidentally thinking that Multarach is some cosmic deity that spits out universes from its heads. They could never be more wrong than that. History Encounters Precautions Done by Civilizations Plans to eradicate Multarach Category:Blog posts